


Maybe he wasn't going to be stuck after all.

by rag__tag



Series: W.D. Gaster/Sans drabbles, but they're all post-true pacifist ending [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: D A D S T E R, Gaster has the purple soul, Gaster is freed from the void, Gaster's soul is perseverance, I repeat, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kind of angsty, Kind of fluffy at the end, M/M, N O T, Sans and gaster arent related, not dadster, post-void gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: In which Sans tries to get Gaster out of the void (and succeeds).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!  
> I'm actually proud of it.
> 
> This is open for criticism.

“god darn it!” Sans cursed under his breath. He was sitting in his workshop, STILL trying to fix the machine. Frisk had freed the monsters recently, and everyone was happy… except for Sans. He felt incomplete. He ended up deciding that he’d give fixing the machine one final try, even if it didn’t work, he’d still and try to be grateful for giving it one last shot.  
Sans was cutting wires, soldering them, testing buttons and whatnot, and hadn’t gotten anywhere. He was pretty close to giving up, but he stayed determined, and continued working on it.

 

Tedious hour after tedious hour passed, and Sans was under the impression that he got absolutely nowhere in trying to fix the machine. He groaned in annoyance, and whacked the control panel of the machine as hard as he could. Nothing happened, of course. Sans yelled in anger, and buried his face in his hands, just as he began to hear the roar of machinery coming to life, and he saw the flashing of lights at the corner of his eyes…  
His eyesockets widened, his pupils turning to pinpricks. Did he actually fix that god damn machine by simply whacking it?! Sans couldn’t believe his eyes. Tears pricked the corner of his eye sockets, and he raced back over to it, looking at the screen. With shaky hands, he pressed on a few buttons, and stepped inside the machine.  
“i’m getting you out of there, g…” Sans quietly said with a shaky voice. Seconds later, he felt the world warp around him as he was transported to another dimension.

 

Sans saw that he was in a world that wasn’t the underground OR the surface. It was dark, and he felt unsteady on his feet. He took a few moments to examine the surroundings, which was pretty much nothing, and managed to pick up that he successfully made it to the void, which he dubbed as the “dead timeline” or “D-timeline” in his studies. He was under the impression that there was absolutely nothing until he saw a figure in the distance. Their form seemed to be glitching all over the place, and it was rapidly slithering forwards. He squinted to try and get a closer look, and gasped when its face came to view.  
“g-gaster? is that you?!” Gaster was in front of Sans, and his eyes were filled with sadness.  
**_SANS… WHY DID YOU COME HERE?_** Gaster signed as he spoke, his voice extremely glitchy.  
“i’m here to get you out of this void.”  
**_NO… I SHOULD STAY. I DESERVE TO STAY HERE AFTER LEAVING YOU LIKE THAT…_** Sans was determined to get Gaster out of here, no matter how much convincing it would take him.  
“no. that’s no true.” Gaster frowned a little, trying to hold back tears.  
**_SANS, PLEASE. LEAVE._** Sans simply shook his head in response.  
**_I SAID LEAVE!_** Gaster tried to yell, but he sounded distraught rather than angry and commanding. Sans continued to stand there.  
**_I WILL FIGHT YOU TO GET YOU TO LEAVE..._** He was reluctant to say this, and Sans quietly replied.  
“if you say so.” Gaster frowned, and initiated battle.

 

 ** _SANS, YOU CAN MAKE THE FIRST MOVE._** Sans slowly nodded, and attacked.  
All he did was throw a single, tiny bone attack. For some reason, Gaster’s incomplete and glitchy soul was almost attracted to the attack like a magnet, and it was clear that Gaster tried to dodge it. Sans gasped, feeling distraught when his attack actually hit Gaster, even though it only took away 3 of Gaster’s 6,666 HP. Gaster looked absolutely heartbroken when he saw such a tiny, reluctant and weak attack. He closed his eyes and gulped, and tried to shoot Sans with Gaster Blasters, but as soon as he summoned them, they disappeared. He hummed in worry, and threw a few hand attacks at Sans. The skeleton dodged them with ease. He threw another tiny bone attack, but this time, he held Gaster’s soul (and succeeded), his left eye glowing blue as he did so, and held Gaster’s soul down, away from the attack. When it passed, he let go of his former lab partner’s soul. Gaster looked like he was about to break down any moment. 

 

 ** _SANS, WH-- … what are you doing?_** His voice went quiet.  
“i… i can’t. i can’t bring myself to actually shooting an attack at you that will do a lot of damage. it upsets me to know that i even took away a tiny 3 HP from you.” Black, inky tears trickled down Gaster’s face.  
**_Then… leave… please._**  
“no! i refuse to give up on you.” Sans was quiet for a few moments, and dodged Gaster’s attacks. They were a little more frantic.  
Sans attacked with a tiny bone attack again.  
“look, g. do you want to be here?”  
**_NO…_** Another hand attack, it was a little less frantic.  
“then you shouldn’t stay here. you should come with me.” Sans voice was serious.  
**_BUT I—_**  
“no. i love you and care for you too much to leave you behind at this point.” Sans looked in awe when he saw the cracks in Gaster’s soul begin to heal after he mentioned his love for his ex partner.  
**_I DO TOO, BUT…_**  
“it’s only fair for us to continue living together. i’ve had a really hard time living without you, and i want you to enjoy life with me.” Another crack slowly mended.  
**_AND THAT’S MY FAULT FOR YOU BEING UPSET…_** Gaster attacked again, it was a lot, lot less full-on than the previous attacks that he had done.  
“that’s okay. not everyone is perfect. even though you left me and died, i still love you. you’re my partner, my soulmate…” Gaster was almost crying again, and more of the cracks disappeared. His form was glitching a lot less, as well, and he was now tangible.

Sans made his way up to Gaster, and took his gloves off, shoving them in his pockets. He held his partner’s hands.  
“wingdings, please… i love you! please, come out of this void! i miss you so much… please…” Sans had completely broken down, and was now a sobbing mess. Gaster silently cried as well. He noticed that there were jagged holes in Sans’s hands.  
**_BUT… WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN YOUR HAND? DON’T TELL ME YOU…_** Self-harmed. Gaster couldn’t bring himself to finishing his sentence.  
“i tried so hard to remember you, and i still do…” Sans’s voice was a little unclear from the sobbing, but the former royal scientist could make out every single word. The smaller skeleton suddenly wrapped his arms around Gaster, pulling him close and holding him tight.  
“i love you so much…” Gaster pulled Sans close. He felt different to how he had felt years since he fell. He could feel some kind of strong, positive vibe pulsing through from the very center of his SOUL. Sans was distraught, and he clearly wanted him to come out of the void and join him so they could continue living life together.  
Gaster thought deeper and deeper about it, and…

Seeing Sans so upset, yet so determined to get him back to living in the real world with him, he was willing to PERSEVERE to make Sans happy again.

 

The world seemed to warp around them, and everything was unstable. The couple held onto eachother as tight as they could, and didn’t split apart. Sans shut his eye sockets tightly, and Gaster closed his eyes, too.

 

Moments later, they were both in a plain, gray room together. Sans opened his eyesockets first, and looked around. He looked at Gaster, and saw his purple soul shining through his chest.  
“w-wingdings… you’re free.” Tears were streaming down Sans’s face again. Gaster gasped, and he could feel Sans holding him. Gaster smiled a little, no longer crying black, inky tears of despair, but mostly clear, slightly purple tears of joy.  
“I can’t believe you actually did it, Sans… I’m so proud of you…”  
“oh, and i forgot to mention. you’re not gonna believe what happened. you gotta let me show you.”

 

Maybe he wasn’t going to be stuck forever after all.  
And on top of that, after Sans had lead him to where the Barrier should rightfully be, he realized that maybe he wasn’t going to be stuck in the Underground, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you guys want another fic that goes in on deeper backstory on how Gaster "left Sans" n whatnot (He didnt break up with him or anything, it was to do with him dying) then please let me know!! i'll be more than happy to do it <3
> 
> I can also give you guys more detailed backstory with the headcanon of Sans cutting holes in his hands to remember gaster if y'all want me to, as well.


End file.
